Jealous of Someone New
by Dia Nusheng
Summary: Has some parts not for kids to read, ok this is my frist BS fic so don't flame me please?? I will ahve next part out soon enough
1. Default Chapter

  
Jealous of Someone New  
  
Momiji: *reading the title* Hey Dia! What does the title mean exactly?  
Dia: Oh its for my new and frist fic for Blue Seed, it stars you and Kusanagi!  
Momiji: DO we hook up in it?? Please tell me!  
Dia: SOrry Momiji but that would be given away the story.  
Kusanagi: *walks up behind Momiji and lefts her skirt up to see what kind of panites she has on, which she screams in his ear and slaps him for doing so*  
Momiji: Kusanagi you pervert! Stop doing that all ready! Its not like I'm wearing a new pair or anything! *Momiji yells at him and then kicks and slaps him, which causes Dia to pull Momiji off of him leaving a very brusied and battered Kusanagi smirking at Momiji*  
Dia: Ok you two stop it rigth now or I won't write the story at all! You got it? *Dia yells at them and glars at them and they nod* Now thats better.  
Kusanagi: Hey Dia what kind of fic is this exactly?  
Dia: *smirks* Why are romance fic with a touch of tears, jealousy, dumping, and maybe a little but kicking somewhere in all of this.  
Momiji: *squeals with deligth*  
Kusanagi: *huge sweatdrop*  
Dia: *giggling*  
Dia: Ok now on with the fic, oh and I do not own BLue Seed. Talk too you after the fic! Oh and this takes place after Momiji beats the Argiam. Bye!  
Momiji and Kusanagi: Bye! *and all three waved at the reader*  
  
Jealous Of Someone New~1  
  
Kusanagi's P.O.V  
  
Kusanagi had noticed a change in Momiji's behavior recently, she had been acting strange... well as strange as she could act. She had been distant to everyone, and she was often staring into space and sighing contentedly. It all started a couple of days too, when a new studant by the name of Akira, he was about Momiji's age and alittle taller then her. He was in most of her classes. He was already the most popular guy in school, and like most of the other girls Momiji had fallen victom to his charm. Momiji had become a very popular girl at her school when before hardly anyone had noticed her, but now after the whole arigami ordeal is over and everone found out that she was the kusainida and all she became very popular everywhere. Kusanagi had a feeling that if this Akira guy asked Momiji to go out with him, she would forget all about Kusanagi. He knew she loved him and he loved her too, he just doesn't know how to tell her. They were both trying to figure out their feelings for each other, and Kusanagi knew his but if Momiji forgot about him for some snobby new kid, he migth never get her back. He was now sitting in a tree out side of Momiji's last class of the day, which Akira just happened to be in and Momiji was just stairing at him. The bell rang and he watched as everone left, when Momiji was out the door he moved, he went to a tree that would alow him to see her at her locker. From there he saw her just ariving at her locker and putting her things away, then he saw Akira and his friends walking towards her. Momiji didn't notice becuase she was talking with some of her friends and trying to find something from her locker. He heard her give a squeal of deligth when she found what she was looking for then she jumped when Akira taped her shoulder. After that he didn't know what was happening becuase he left.  
  
Momiji's P.O.V  
  
Its was her last class of the day and her she was half listening to her teacher and stairing at Akira. He sat just a few desks before her and one row over on her left. Akira had just come to her school a few days ago and he was already popular. Just then the bell rang and she walked out the door. She walked down the steps and went to her locker, she opened it and started putting her things away. It was a Friday so that meant she didn't have to bring anything home. SHe was about to close her locker and leave with her friends who had just come up when she remebered she had brougth her diary to school today. She had started keeping a dairy everysince she had moved to Tokyo, she worte about everything in there and she couldn't have someone she didn't know pick it up and start to read it as if it was a book that was from a library! She was talking to her friends all the while she was looking for it, when she found it she gave a deligthed squal and put it in her purse then when she was about to close her locker she felt someone tap her shoulder and she jumped. With having to be on guard for along time she still had yet remember to relax and clam down. She spun around and she saw Akira and then she smiled and she closed her locker door.   
"Hello Akira." Momiji said.  
"Hi Momiji, can I talk to you for a second?" Akira asked her and she nodded. Like most of the other girls in her school she had fallen for his charms and good looks. He was just a few inches taller then her with short ligth dirtyblonde hair and the brightest blue eyes that she had ever seen for a guy.   
"Sure Akira," Momiji said. He pulled her away form their group of friends.  
"Momiji, I was wondering if you would like to go to the moives with me tonight?" Akira asked her.  
"Sure I'de love too. What time?" Momiji asked.  
"Great, be ready by 5:30 and I'll pick you up. See you later today Momiji, bye!" Akira said as he walked off with his friends.  
"What did he saw Momiji? Tell us!" Yoko, her best friend since she came to Tokyo demanded to know.  
"He asked me too the moives tonigth!" Momiji squealed and so did her friends.  
"YOu guys have to come over and help me decied what to wear" Momiji said and her friends nodded.  
"Ok, then come over at 4:30. See you in a few, bye guys!" Momiji said as she walked down the hallway and her friends siad bye too.  
  
At 4:00 the girls showed up, 30 min before they were suposed to but Momiji didn't careshe had already picked out 5 outfits, but she couldn't decide which to wear. So she lead them up the stairs to her room to help her. The frist one was a black ankle length skirt with a black halter top to match it. The second one was a pair of shorts with a white shirt that said princess on it, everyone laughed at that shirt. The third was a pair of 'angels slim flares' jeans with a red tiger tank. The fourth was a black thea skirt, which was a mini skirt, with a ligth blue geneva tank, which was a strappy tank top. The last one was a pair of ligth blue boucle flares with a columbo tank, which was a pair of drawstring flares in soft cotton boucle and a blue, white, and green striped tank top. The girls decided on the mini skirt with the red tiger tank. By then it was 4:30 and the girls left Momiji to get ready after she promised she would tell them what happened. When the girls left Momiji put up the rest of the cloths, laid out the ones she was going to wear with a fresh bra and matching pantie, then stepped into the shower. When she stepped out of the shower she saw that it was 5:00 already, and that she had her window opened, but she didn't remember opening it. Then she relized what had happened, it was probably Kusanagi who had opened her window and just let himself in and didn't bother to close it again on his way out. She looked towards her bed and her cloths were still there, which was odd, Kusanagi toke pride in knowing what every type of panites she had. And she knew he had not seen the ones one her bed, they were blue flame pull on bra and string bikini panites. She looked around her room trying to notic if anything was out of place at all. Then she noticed, her closet door was open just a bit, and she knew she had closed that door all the way, she heard the click and everything. She kenw he was in there, and she was going to chatch him in there too.  
"I don't like that tiger tank, maybe I'll find something in my closet. I know I'll wear that dreamy tank I got in there. But I'll get that out later." Momiji said as she picked up her underwear and her skirt and went behind the a screen that was in the cornor of her room to change. Hoping that Kusanagi would take the bait and try and get away while he could. Momiji put her coths on in record time, besides that she had an extra adventage. The screen she was behind was made to were if you were looking in you couldn'e see anything but the person's out line, but if you were looking out, like Momiji was, you could see just fine. She made it look like she was taking time with her cloths while she was really watching Kusanagi creep out of her closet and go towards the window. When he was about 5 feet away from the window she walked out from a round the screen and stood in front of Kusanagi in a mini skirt and a sports bra looking bra with her artms croosed.  
"Kusanagi what do you think you were doing in my closet?" Momiji asked him.  
"Um looking for you?" He asked her.  
"Not good enough, I'm sure I can geuss what you were doing in there. YOu were going to try and embrass me, but I beat you too it. Now get out I have a date to get ready for." Momiji said pointing to the window.  
"Fine I'm going, but I can tell you he is not good enough for you Momiji." Kusanagi said then jumped out of her window.  
"What does he know whats good for me? He doesn't even listen to me, and now just when I'm fianly getting over him, well just a little, someone asks me out and he says that he is not good ebough for me. I'll show him!" Momiji says as she closes her window and locks it. She then goes to put on her tiger tank. By then it was 5:15 already that meant she only had 15 min to get ready. She puts her shirt on, braids her hair, puts some ligth make up on, and puts on a pair of comfertable sandels.  
She looks out her window and sees Akira coming up into her drive way. She had never know he owned his own car, or maybe it was his dad's? Anyways it was a silver convertable and he had the top down, and he looked fine! From what she could see he had on a black or dark blue shirt with some blue jean pants. He then got out of his car and picked something up out of the back seat, then he started walking towards her door. She moved away from her window and looked herself over in the miorr, she looked good.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Dia: I know I'm bad, I just left you hanging! *giggles ligthly*  
Momiji: Dia! Thats not fair!  
Kus: Ah not fair, you pair her up with some snob and I have to wait tel she figuers out he is no good just so I can have her back!  
Momiji: ANd I would never do anything like that Dia! I would not stand in front of him with no shirt on!  
And they contuied to yell at poo Dia  
Dia: Ok I won't do stuff like that in the next part just stop yelling at me already! I'll have the next chapter out soon. Ja~Ne for now!  
Momiji and Kus: Ja~Ne! 


	2. Jealous of Someone New Chapter 2

Jealous of Someone New  
  
Dia: I'm back and I've got a new chapter!  
Momiji: Took you long enough to write it!  
Kusanagi: Momiji leave her alone! I want to know what happens on your date!  
Dia: Thank you Kus-boy!  
Kusanagi: Your welcome, Dia.  
Dia: Oh and //talking// means someone's thoughts.  
Dia: Ok now that we are done with our ranting, go read my fic!  
Dia, Momiji, and Kusanagi: Ja~Ne!  
  
Jealous of Someone New~2  
  
Momiji's P.O.V  
  
Momiji's date went fine Akira was the perfect gentleman. He didn't try and force her into anything, or behave as if he had no manners. By the end of the night they had made a date for next week, and both said they were looking forward too it.  
  
"I'll talk to you later Akira, and I had a great time tonight! See you around, goodnight." Momiji said as she gave him a ligth kiss on the lips.  
"Night Momiji." Akira says and then he walks off and leaves.   
  
Up in Momiji's room she just got off the phone with her friends and had told them about her date with Akira, so she didn't notice a shadow outside her window. Until the shadow started to knock on the window. Momiji jumped and turned around to the window, but it was only Kusanagi and she had long ago changed into a long shirt and a pair of PJ shorts, in the bathroom. So she walks over to her window and opens it.  
"What do you want Kusanagi?" Momiji asked him.  
"Oh, well I wanted to tell you something but it can wait. I'll see you later Momiji." Kusanagi said as he jumped out of the window.  
"I wonder what his problem is. Oh well, I better get to bed I'm going to see mom and grandma tomorrow." Momiji said to her self as she closed her window and turned off her ligth and got into bed, she was out in a few.  
  
Kusanagi's P.O.V  
  
Kusanagi hadn't gone far; when he had jumped out of Momiji's window he had jumped to a nearby tree, when her ligth went out he went back to the tree in front of her window.   
//I should have told her. I should have told her I loved her! This is not fair, I finally figure out my feelings for her and she goes out on a date! I know she loves me but she must still think that I love Kaede and not her, but I never loved Kaede the way that I love Momiji. // Kusanagi was thinking. //I can just tell that Akira is going to hurt her! I have to warn her some how, but how? I'll have to watch him more, find out why he really asked Momiji out. Tomorrow is Saturday so I'll watch him then// Kusanagi thought to him self. He then opened Momiji's window and walked quietly over to her bed.  
//Soon Momiji you'll know of my feelings. But for now I'll watch you from afar. I have a plan already made to get you to notice my feelings for you. It starts tomorrow, goodnight my love. // Kusanagi thought as he leaned over and brushed his lips over Momiji's. Momiji as if she knew he was there smiled in her sleep and rolled onto her side, hugging a dark green teddy bear with black button eyes and wearing a black shirt and red over coat. The same teddy bear that he had won for her at a fair that the whole TAC group had gone too a few years ago. He had tired to win it because he had over heard Momiji saying to Kome that the bear had reminded her of him. When she had asked him why he had played the game and then given his prize to her he had said 'I was bored, there is nothing really for me to do here' he then had taken off. He had no idea she had kept it, as he leaned over her to look more closely at the bear he saw that she had written 'Kus' on the bear's shirt with a ligth green marker. He smiled slightly. //I have to go before she wakes up, but one more kiss won't hurt// He thought to him self and leaned down to kiss her one more time before he left.  
  
Momiji's P.O.V  
  
She was dreaming, she knew was. Because in her dream Kusanagi was telling her that he loved her and that he would never leave her and then he kissed her. But it was different from her other dreams, the kiss seemed more real then the dream kiss she got every night. As a matter of fact, as she was thinking about it she felt something real and wet slide across her bottom lip. She didn't move at all, she acted like she was still sleeping as she opened her eyes just a little bit and what she saw was something she thought she would never see in real life. She saw Kusanagi face, his eyes were closed and he had a peaceful yet pained looked on his face. She opened her eyes all the way, yet Kusanagi thought she was a sleep and so he keep his eyes closed. Momiji figured this was her chance to see if she could get to the next step with him. So she slowly raised one of her hands up and placed it on the back of his neck to keep him in place incase he went to pull away from her. Instead he opened his eyes wide and starred down at her. Her eyes smiled up at him and she pulled him down further with her hand and kissed him. He responded slowly not sure if she knew what she was doing.  
  
Kusanagi's P.O.V  
  
His eyes were closed as he leaned down to give her one last kiss before he left. He didn't pull away right away; instead he licked her bottom lip with his tongue. He thought she was still sleeping until he felt her hand on the back of his neck. Thats when he opened his eyes.  
//Oh no! She is awake is she going to pull me off or is she going to pull me forward more? Her eyes! YES!! Her eyes are smiling up at me. She is pulling me closer and now she is kissing me! I'm in haven. // Kusanagi thought to himself as he slowly started to kiss her back. As she sat up on her bed he sat down besides her, still kissing her. When the kiss finally ended it was because they needed air.  
"Momiji, what about Akira?" Kusanagi asked her.  
"What about him?" Momiji asked back.  
"What are you going to tell him about you date for next week?" he asked her.  
"I'll tell him that the man I love finally got enough courage to tell me how he feels. How do you feel towards me Kusanagi?" Momiji asked him in a whisper.  
"You should know by now. I love you Momiji. But do you still love me?" Kusanagi asked her in a whisper.  
"Of course I love you Kusanagi!" Momiji told him.  
"Then what about Akira? I think he had a whole different reason for asking you out. I'm not sure but I think it was a bet. I was going to watch him all day tomorrow to see if I can find out what it is." Kusanagi told her.  



End file.
